Two Different Angels
by badwolf2991
Summary: What happens if at the end of TATM, Amy was touched by a different angel than Rory? Aftermath found here. A beloved (in my opinion) former companion makes an appearance.
1. Two Different Angels

**AU from the time Amy says "Goodbye" in ****_The Angels Take Manhattan_****. **

* * *

"No, no, no." Sobs tore through the redhead as she sank to her knees. This wasn't right. Tears, uncontrollable now, soaked her pinstriped shirt. "I was supposed to come to you. This isn't right." Her words punctured with her heavy sobbing.

Weeping Angels. It was all they're fault. How could there have been two? In the span of only minutes. Two different angels. One got Rory, who knows where he is now. And another got her. And sent her here, wherever here is.

"'Suse me Miss. You alright?" A voice, thankfully speaking English but with a Welsh accent, sounded from behind her, just before a hand touched her shoulder.

"Could you tell me were I am? I'm afraid I'm a little lost." She said, speaking through her tears, trying to sound like her world had not just imploded on itself. She stood and turned to look at the man. He was just a few inches shorter than her, with kind eyes and a sort of pudgy face.

"We're in Penarth." He elaborated when he saw the lost look on her face. "It's about 5 kilometers south-west of Cardiff." That answered one question.

"This question might be a bit strange, but what year is it?" Her tears had mostly stopped by now, her voice stronger.

"It's 1962."

"Thanks." She starts walking away, before pausing and turning back around. "Which way is south?" The kind man pointed in the direction she was heading. "Thanks." She mumbled, and continued walking. The Doctor had once mentioned, rather briefly, a friend in Cardiff. Maybe he could help her.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Amy disappeared from right in front of him. His knees sank into the slightly damp grass in front of the tombstone that bore Rory's name. One heart had broke when she vanished, and with every fiber of his being, he wished, just this once to know the ending. But his second heart broke when Amelia's name never appeared on the grave marker.

"Sweetie, come on. It won't do you any good to be sent back in time too. Up you go." River's voice floated around his consciousness, and her arm went around his chest, pulling him to stand. Making sure she kept her eyes on the statue, she lead the Doctor, rather skillfully considering she was walking backwards, to the TARDIS, and let him in. He followed, like an empty shell. Once the doors where closed, she turned to him. "Sweetie, look at me." He continued to stare at the floor. "Doctor." She said a little more forcefully. "DOCTOR!" She shouted, but still he continued to be fascinated by the floor. So she did the only thing she could. She slapped him.

"OW!" He shrieked. "Blimey that hurt. Are you sure you're not related to a woman named Jackie Tyler? Are you sure you're the Pond's kid?" He rubbed his cheek, which would probably end up a vibrant shade of red.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now, work with me, not against me. Time was being rewritten. Something happened. I'm surprised you haven't felt it. Amy's name should have appeared on that gravestone. There was more than enough room. That was a fixed point." River started fiddling with various buttons and knobs and levers.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there might be a way to get her back."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm horrible, ending it like that. Please note I have nothing against Clara, like my other stories, they are just random thoughts that I like to run with. **


	2. Explain! Explain!

Sitting in that cemetery, in Manhattan 2012, neither the Doctor nor River noticed the name slowly un-etch from the tombstone. Slowly, the name _Rory Williams_ vanished, and so too did the tombstone.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as he woke. His eyes opened slowly, to reveal a large coppery green building. Slightly disoriented, Rory pushed himself up on his elbows and took a better look at what he thought was a building. It wasn't a building. It was a clock tower. Rory stood up, and looked around. He didn't recognize anything. Well, he knew that he was in a city, there were shops lining the road, but other than that he didn't know anything. One thing he did know, it was dark. He fumbled around for his cell phone, hoping that it had made the journey.

"Yes," he muttered as he found the phone in his trouser pocket. "Okay, was not expecting that." According to his phone, it was July 8th, 2010. Not as far back as he expected to go. Immediately he called Amy's phone, however an operator picked up saying the number is out of area. _That's weird. _He thought. _Since the Doctor did whatever it is to our phones, they've always worked, no matter where we ended up._ Sighing, he scrolled through his contacts, wondering who he could call. Ideally he'd call the Doctor, but he wasn't sure the Doctor would answer. He'd call River, only he didn't have a way to contact her. Looks like the Doctor was the only option. Silently sending a prayer to whomever might be listening, he scrolled to the entry _TARDIS_ and hit send. Hopefully the Doctor picked up.

* * *

Amy checked her phone for the fifth time in as many minutes. It lit up, but remained blank. She dialed Rory's number, but there was nothing when she put the phone up to her ear. Once again felt tears fall down her face. She had probably been walking for about thirty minutes. She was slowly losing hope that she'd find anyone. She hadn't ran into anyone since the man who found her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the TARDIS, River was standing at the console staring at one of the monitors. Letters and numbers spinning like on a slot machine. Slowly, the first three stopped. ST1_

"Doctor! We've got a weak signal, still working on where it's coming from." The Doctor appeared beside her, looking at the same screen. One more number stopped, so now it was reading ST18_

A sudden shrill sounded, like a high pitched old fashioned telephone. Both the Doctor and River clamped their hands over their ears. River hit something on the console that shut off the shrilling noise, and both sighed. When River looked up at the monitor, she saw that it had restarted the signal search. And judging by the quickness of the letters and numbers stopping, it was much stronger. NT27591_. That last digit. It all rested on that last digit.

"Doctor, that's not the same coordinate as before..."

"What I want to know is what was that shrill for? It doesn't make sense, she's never let out that noise before. What caused that?"

"Doctor, is that you?" A third voice floated throughout the console room, shocking both into silence.

"Rory?" River seemed to have found her voice first. "Where are you?"

"Where? That's a good question, I'm not sure. But my phone says that it's July 8th, 2010. I was kind of hoping.."

"That we could track you. I think we are working on that right now." The last digit was still spinning, spinning. Finally it slowed and it stopped on 5. Neither one had to press any buttons before the TARDIS jumped into action. "Hold on Dad. We're on our way."

* * *

Amy walked, shoulders sagging. Her phone making an occasional beep, telling her it would die any minute. Any minute and her only (for now) way to find the Doctor would be lost. Still she kept walking, hoping she would run into someone who could take her to Cardiff. It was starting to get dark now, and she didn't want to have to spend all night out here. Who knows how cold it would get once it was fully dark. Who knows what could be lurking in the unfamiliar town. Paranoia was slowly taking over, making her imagination run wild with all sorts of different threats that could be out there. She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't see or hear the car pull up beside her until a voice rang out.

"Hey, little miss? Where are you headed?" The voice made her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." His voice was deep, and had a surprising American accent.

"Um, I'm headed to-, to Cardiff." She stuttered, just a bit. The sun had set to the point that she couldn't see much of this man.

"I'm headed that way too. Want a lift?" She hesitated. "Come on. I don't bite. Promise." She nodded and walked around the front of the car.

"Thanks." she muttered as he pulled back onto the road.

"No problem. So, were in Cardiff are you heading? If you don't mind me asking." He kept his eyes on the road, his voice soothing.

"It's kind of a long and slightly confusing story, but I'm looking for a friend of a friend."

"Well, it's going to take at least an hour to get to Cardiff from here. Unfortunately, none of the roads lead straight to Cardiff. So why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there."

"That sounds nice. I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm Amy, by the way."

"Jack." He offered the one word, and if he offered any more she didn't know. As soon as she rested her head against the window, she was out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AH! **

**For those of you who are wondering what the NT275915 and the ST1(85715) are, it's a different way to do longitude and latitude, but only for Great Britain (so England, Wales and Scotland). NT275915 is Kirkcaldy, Scotland and ST185715 is Penarth, Wales. It's called the OS Grid Reference.**

**Apparently there is no antonym for etch. So un-etch it is.**

**Oh, and the story will have nothing to do with Daleks. I just copied their way of speaking due to the fact that I really haven't explained much as to why they got separated. Don't worry. I will. Eventually. **


	3. We're Off To See The Captain

Rory ended the call to the Doctor as the wheezing groan of the TARDIS sounded, not too far from where he currently stood. He walked in the general direction of the noise, knowing that a blue police box would be easy to find if you were looking for it. Sure enough, not even five minutes from where he landed, he found the magnificent blue box. He pushed open the door to reveal the Doctor and River Song, Archeologist inside standing around the console.

"So Doctor," the nurse started. "Any idea how I ended up wherever I ended up? I thought you said that when touched by a Weeping Angel, you where transported back in time in the area that you where touched." He paused for a minute. "That's sounds vaguely-,"

"I know what you meant." the Doctor started flipping switches and hitting knobs and pressing buttons. "Honest answer, I don't know. River, can you find that signal again?"

"Imagine that, something the Doctor doesn't know. And yes, Sweetie, I'm trying to find it. It was weak, that's why Rory's overtook it."

"Where did I end up?"

"Kirkcaldy." Neither the Doctor nor River looked up as they spoke in tandem.

"Scotland?"

"Give the boy a cookie. Yes, Scotland. Now, unless you have anything that could be useful in finding your wife, shush." The Doctor's voice held a sense of urgency that made Rory quiet down.

"River, question."

"Shoot." She was pressing buttons much like the Doctor, while staring quite intently on one screen.

"Why did I end up in Kirkcaldy in 2010? I expected to end up in Manhattan in, I don't know, like 1834 or something." He stepped closer to view the screen River was looking at. He could see the slot machine like numbers and letters revolving, the first four reading ST18, with the final four still spinning.

"Weeping angels, when young, don't have a lot of strength. They can't send people back as far, and sometimes they tend to send them to random places. Like Kirkcaldy. You could have easily ended up in Bilibino or Loncoche." River turned away from the monitor to look at her father. "How did you know that Kirkcaldy was in Scotland? The only reason I knew was it said so on the monitor when we landed."

"Amy use to talk about it all the time, right after moving to Leadworth. If I remember correctly, she was born there, uh, here." River's eyes widened. "Doctor?"

"Yes, River." His voice laced with warning. Still busy flipping, hitting and pressing switches, knobs and buttons.

"Is it possible that Amy was sent to Leadworth?" A quick glance at the screen revealed another number, ST185.

"Why do you ask that?" He stopped his manic movements to look at River.

"Well, Rory was sent to Kirkcaldy, Amy's birthplace. Hypothetically, it makes sense for Amy to be sent to Rory's birthplace. Which is Leadworth."

"Is that coordinates reference any closer to revealing where the signal is?"

"Still missing three digits." She peeked up at the screen, only to pound her fists against the console. "NO! NO! NO!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, his face contorting with confusion.

"It's stopped, still missing the last three digits."

* * *

"Amy. Wake up. Amy." A hand gently shook her shoulder, a voice slowly slipping through her dream. "Please tell me that you are playing Sleeping Beauty and I get to kiss you."

"Married, idiot." came her mumbled response. She opened her eyes, and got a rather good look at the man who rescued her from the side of the road. He was staring at her with a slight smile playing up his features. Even in the dim lighting she could see his vibrant blue eyes. "What time's it?"

"Uh," he looked at his wrist, which had what looked like a watch of sorts on it. "Almost midnight." She leaned her head back against the headrest, and closed her eyes. It was late. Too late to try and find this friend of the Doctor's. "I have an idea." At the sound of his voice, Amy opened her eyes and looked at the gentleman.

"I'm all ears." She sighed, exhausted even with that nap.

"Why don't you stay at my house for tonight, and before you say anything about being married, I have a spare bedroom that you could use. I could try and help you find this friend of a friend."

"But don't you work? Can you just take the day off like that? And what if we don't find him? Can you take the weeks or months off?" Panic was slowly creeping into her voice.

"Amy, I have two weeks of scheduled vacation starting tomorrow. And I have a pretty flexible schedule as it is. Now, I may have an emergency or two that I will have to take care of, but I could help you search for decades if it were to take that long." He laughed as Amy's eyes widened with horror. "I'm not saying that it will take that long, but I'm saying I could if it did. So what do you say? Stay the night and we'll begin looking in the morning?" Amy nodded her head, although it was hard to tell if she was nodding as she still had her head resting against the headrest.

"Ok. I'll stay over. But in the spare room." Some how she knew that he was the type of guy who would flirt with anything with a pulse. "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Bilibino is in Russia, Loncoche in Chile. Look them up if you don't believe me. I like picking random cities with weird names apparently. **

**Kirkcaldy being Amy's birthplace is completely AU. I don't think they actually mention where she moved from to Leadworth. **

**Also, reviews are cool. Much like bow ties. It helps (encourage) me to continue writing. And check out my other stories too! *cough, cough* **


	4. Close, But No Cigar

Amy followed Jack up the staircase that lead to his flat. She must have been rather tired, for she almost walked right into him when he stopped to unlock the door. To which he jokingly muttered "Impatient much?" before pushing the door open and waving her in. Hesitantly, she stepped into the strangers flat. It was sparsely decorated, with muted colors and few personal items. She sat down heavily with a sigh as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea? Or perhaps something stronger?" She could practically hear the flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Tea with a splash of whiskey sounds wonderful." Her stomach rumbled loudly, making Jack laugh.

"And some food for the little lady. Any requests?"

"You wouldn't have fish fingers and custard would you?" She called back, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"I don't know, let me check." She heard him rummage through the fridge and freezer looking for the odd combination she requested. "Tonight must be your lucky night Miss Amy." He reappeared holding a box of fish fingers in one hand and a carton of custard in the other. A smile crept onto her face.

"First a ride to Cardiff, then a place to stay and food? My hero." She yawned and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, Jack was nudging her shoulder again.

"Sleeping Beauty, I've got your tea and fish fingers and custard." She opened her eyes to see Jack respecting her personal bubble. A mumbled "thanks" escaped before another yawn emerged.

"Food and tea, then bed." He set the plate and bowl on the coffee table and handed her the cup of tea and whiskey. She watched him rather gracefully fold himself to sit on the opposite side of the couch. Amy sipped the tea, enjoying the warmth. She cleared her throat.

"Do you have clothes I could borrow?" She watched him with equal grace rise up from the couch. He returned seconds later holding a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He set them on the arm of the couch before sitting back down.

* * *

"River, stop." River continued pounding against the console of the TARDIS. "River. MELODY CATRIONA POND! Stop beating up on my TARDIS!" He walked around to where River stood in front of the console. He put his hands on her arms, limiting their movement and stopping the pounding. "We will find Amy, I promise." The Doctor was surprised to see River had tears in her eyes. "We will find her." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Uh, guys?" Rory's voice brought both the Doctor and River back into reality.

"Yes Pond?" The Doctor asked, clearing his throat, still looking at River.

"What was the coordinates that lead you to me?"

River wiped away her tears before answering. "NT2759-"

"-15?" He finished. River's eyes widened.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's OS Grid Reference. If you place a grid over the map of Great Britain, and labeled each square, you get the OS Grid Reference. NT is Southeastern Scotland. The first three numbers indicate how far east, the final three how far north. NT would be..." he thought for a couple seconds. "Southeastern Wales, I think." Both the Doctor and River were staring at him in shock. "What? I was good at geography. That and I did a report on it."

"So you think Amy was transported to Southeastern Wales?" River asked. Rory simply nodded.

* * *

30 minutes later, the fish fingers and custard finished and Amy was on her second cup of tea and whiskey. Another yawn made its escape, and she heard Jack chuckle softly.

"I guess that I am being a horrible host if I am preventing you from getting your beauty rest. Not that you need it." He reached for her tea cup, which was mostly empty, before holding out a hand to help her up. "The bedrooms are this way." He lead her down a narrow hallway, the one that he went down to get the clothes. "This is the room you'll be using, the bathroom is right there." He pointed to the door kiddie corner to the spare bedroom. "And my room is right there," pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. "If you need me. Although I may be up for a few more hours. In which case you can find me in the sitting room." He opened the door to the spare bedroom, revealing another sparsely decorated room. "You can find more blankets and pillows in the cupboard. There should be some clean towels under the bathroom sink if you want to wash up before turning in. There might be an extra, unopened toothbrush and some toothpaste in the left hand drawer as well." He watched as she walked past him, and plopped down on the bed with a sigh. "Or you could simply collapse and go to sleep." He tried not to smirk as he said this, failing horribly. "I have one question, then I'll leave you alone for the night."

"Hmm?" Amy raised her head up off the bed so she could look at him.

"How do you know the Doctor?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Seeing as they don't mention River having a middle name, I picked a Scottish name (which is a variation of Katherine, I thought it was pretty). You don't have to like it. **

**Also, had a little bit of trouble decided what kind of alcohol Amy would be a fan of, so whiskey it is. **

**Another thing, River having a minor mental breakdown was not my original goal. It just kinda happened.**

**Also wasn't planning on having Rory explain the OS Grid Reference. But seeing as this chapter was being difficult, it happened. **


	5. Telling Stories

Rory stood there, watching the Doctor manically press buttons, setting coordinates, and muttering to himself. River stood slightly behind him, watching the Doctor's manic movements.

"Uh, Doctor?" Rory was certain the Doctor would snap for disrupting him.

"What Pond?" He didn't exactly snap. Rory took that as a good sign.

"Um, we have an idea of where Amy is. But do we have any idea of when?" The Doctor stopped moving. His shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"She could be anywhere in Wales at any time. There are too many possibilities." He sighed. "It could take days to find her."

_SLAP_!

"OW! River! Don't abuse the driver!" He rubbed his cheek.

"Well don't talk nonsense. And I am just as capable, if not more, to drive the TARDIS. We can guesstimate when she landed. Where will be slightly more difficult." River pushed him slightly, moving him out of the way.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well, if the angel that sent Rory back was any indication, I'd say that the one that got Amy was young as well. Rory's sent him back two years. I'd estimate anywhere from 2 years to 200 years."

"That's quite a large window." Rory pointed out.

"There are also 5 cities, about 160 towns, and dozens of other smaller cities. Add the 198 possible years and we've got easily a couple thousand of possibilities of where and when she ended up." River stated. "Hopefully we'll get lucky and it won't take long to find her."

* * *

Amy's eyes widen in shock. Jack had moved so that he was now leaning against the doorframe.

"I- I- I'm sorry?" Amy stammered, not quite processing what Jack had said.

"I asked 'How do you know the Doctor'." His brilliant blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I don't know what you are-" Amy was pointedly not looking at him.

"Don't lie Amy." He saw her steel herself. She sat up and walked over to him.

"And how do you know the Doctor?" Her brownish-hazel eyes meet his blue ones.

"I do believe I asked you first." He stated calmly.

"And I do believe I'm a Scottish redhead who can be quite stubborn." she replied smoothly, almost flirtingly.

"And what glorious red hair it is. Has the Doctor got a good look at it? I wouldn't be surprised to hear he was jealous of it. Apparently he's always wanted red hair and never had it." He noticed that she was almost as tall as him, he didn't have to look too far down to meet her gaze. "But my parents raised me to be a gentlemen," Amy smirked. "So I guess I'll tell you first. I was born in the 51st century, on the Boeshane Peninsula. I became a member of the Time Agency, went rogue after losing two years of my memories, starting conning people, met up with a young woman by the name of Rose Tyler," he noticed a look of recognition at that name. "during a blitz in London 1941. Saved her from going splat on the pavement after dangling from a barge balloon, flirted, meet the Doctor, thought both of them to be Time Agents. Found out that the con that I was trying to run had caused a gas-mask zombie who kept asking 'are you my mummy?' due to nanogenes, sorta helped save London from the gas-mask zombies, saved a bunch of people from a German bomb, got saved myself, travelled briefly with Rose and the Doctor, tried to save Rose and the Doctor from a fleet of Daleks, got killed, somehow ended up alive, teleported out to 1869, got killed, survived, killed some more, survived some more, and ended up working for Torchwood." He took a deep breath. "And here I am, working in Cardiff, still for Torchwood. If you followed that, kudos to you."

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "Met the Doctor when I was seven after he crashed into my yard due to a blotchy regeneration, kinda fixed a crack in my wall that ended up not being in the wall but in time as well, said he'd be back in five minutes, was gone for twelve years, came back saved Leadworth from Prisoner Zero who had escaped through the crack in my wall, left, returned two years later and I left, the night before my wedding mind you, to go traveling with him. We ended up going back to get my fiancé, who was then erased from time only to end up a Roman centurion, got stuck in the Pandorica for two thousand years, reset the universe, got married to Rory, watched the Doctor die, but not really, traveled until we went to Manhattan in 2012, meet up with some weeping angels and got zapped to Penarth 1962." She sighed. "Oh and I was kidnapped, had a kid, lost her, only for her to find me, and try to kill the Doctor. She is, for some unknown reason, traveling in reverse order to the Doctor's timeline. Apparently the first time the Doctor met her was her death."

"And I thought I was complicated."

"So you can't die?"

"I can die. I just don't stay dead." Amy nodded in appreciation. She looked down, not responding. She was quiet for a few minutes, before she spoke again.

"Do you have any way to contact the Doctor?"

"I had his phone number, but it must have changed because the number doesn't go through anymore. So no. I don't. Unfortunately."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Epic win for me for remembering that _The Empty Child_ took place in 1941. And spelling Boeshane correctly, even if my computer says it's misspelled.**

**Both Jack's long speech and Amy's long speech are supposed to be said rapidly, in as few breaths as possible. Just so you know.**

**Why are Jack/Amy scenes so much easier to write? **


	6. Shot In The Dark

Amy felt tears drift down her face, not bothering to wipe them away. Her vision blurred, a sense of dread washing over her.

"So," she started, trying to remain calm. "I'm stuck, in Cardiff, Wales, until the Doctor and River figure out not only what city I'm in, but what year I'm in. And who knows where they think I am. They could think that I'm in Tokyo or Rio de Janeiro or some small un-named village in Africa. And when! They could think that I got zapped to the year of Jesus' birth! Or even the day before the apocalypse that finally ends the world!" anger leaking through her words. "How in the world are they going to know that I'm stuck in Cardiff, Wales 1962 with Captain Flirts-A-Lot? How do I know that they will find me before I'm old and wrinkly and unable to even breath? How do I know that Rory wasn't zapped so far back into the past, that he is dead by now and we can't save him. How do I know that they will even search for me?" her voice cracked, panic and fear taking over. Jack lunged for her just as her knees gave way. He lowered her gently so that she was sitting on the floor, leaning against him.

"Hey, calm down. I've got you. It may not look like it now, but I promise you we will find a way to get the Doctor here soon. We'll think of something. Why don't you go to sleep? We can start thinking of ideas to getting you back on the TARDIS in the morning."

"How can you think of sleep now! I could be stuck here until I die and you want me to just go to sleep?"

"You're exhausted. You probably went through an emotional adventure just before being zapped back in time by the angel. You got maybe an hour, hour and a half of sleep during the ride here. Knowing the Doctor, you've probably been up for somewhere close to two days linearly. Most humans crash from exhaustion at around 36 hours of no sleep. That nap isn't going to keep you going much longer. You need sleep. All I'm asking for is seven hours. I will wake you in seven hours, I promise, and if you feel fine, we can start brainstorming on how to let the Doctor know where and when you are. Deal?" He looked down at her, hoping she'd give in. She nodded, minutely, and allowed him to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Without any difficulty, he pulled back the sheets and set her down, allowing her to cover herself with as much of the blankets as she wanted. He went to leave the room, when he heard her speak.

"Can you stay?" He turned around, confusion written on his face. "At least until I fall asleep?"

Wordlessly, he walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. He watched her relax, and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Ok. Name the most historically significant events starting from 1812 till today in all cities in Southeastern Wales." the Doctor said, grabbing at his hair, trying to think.

"There was the Cardiff-Bristol boat service in 1815." Rory offered.

"Cardiff. _Cardiff. _CARDIFF!"

"What are you going off about?" River said, trying to think of major events.

"Captain." He flipped some switches. "Jack." Certain buttons were pressed. "Harkness." He lifted a lever. "51st century former Time Agent. Briefly travelled with myself and a former companion. We got ambushed and placed on Satellite 5 approximately 100 years after they stopped broadcasting. Long story short, Jack died, got revived, and using the last of juice of his vortex manipulator, landed in 1869. But when he was revived, he wasn't just revived from the Dalek's shot. Oh no, he was brought back to life with the ability, or curse depending on how you look at it, to never stay dead. He landed near Cardiff, or in Cardiff, I don't remember. But he works for Torchwood 3," he ignored River's sharp intake of breath. "which is based in Cardiff. He actually, the last time I talked to him, ran Torchwood 3."

"So? How is this going to help? She could have landed in any year from 1812 to today. And that's not a guarantee. What if she landed before he did? Or our parameter could be horrible off and she could have landed in 804 BC." River's voice rose slightly as she spoke.

"Well just find out when we get there, won't we?"

* * *

"Can you send out the signal?" she could hear the voice, muffled by a comforter and the closed door. "Just do it." pause. "Emily, I'm begging you. Please." Amy sat up, guessing he was on the phone. "Thank you. I will explain fully when I report to work in two weeks. Or sooner if this is cleared up before then. And thank you." She heard footsteps, followed by the door creaking open. "Hey. How you feeling? Was just about to come wake you."

"I'm good. A little hungry." He nodded his head toward the kitchen. She clambered out of the bed and followed him. "Who were you talking to?"

"My boss."

"In 1962 your boss is a woman? Isn't that a bit, oh, unheard of?"

"Not when the company you work for is not, at this point and time, associated with the government. And when it was originally set up by Queen Victoria, you tend to be able to get away with things like that." He got out some eggs, flour, and milk. "Hope you like pancakes."

"I do. I hope you make them like you sweet-talk." she replied, giving a little smirk.

"Oh, honey. You'd be surprised." He purred his response.

"So, this place you work for. Not affiliated with the government, set up by Queen Victoria, and allows the most flexible hours I've ever heard of. What were you asking your boss to do?"

"Send out a broadcast wave. I'm hoping that it can reel in the Doctor and give him a location and date to pinpoint. Bringing the TARDIS, and by default the Doctor to here and now."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier when I asked if you had any way of getting in contact with the Doctor?"

He sighed before responding. "Because it's untested. We don't know if it will work. Or if it will reach a brilliant blue police box that travels in time and space. It's a shot. But it's a shot in the dark."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was too lazy to research a bunch of major (or potentially major) events that happened in/near Cardiff starting from 1812. So Rory is just a really good guesser. Who knew?**

**And what does River know about Torchwood? At this point it was for dramatic effect. I may or may not elaborate. **

**Not thinking, I sent Amy too far back to be able to use even home phones. (DOH!) A little digging revealed that walkie talkies were invented somewhere between 1934 and 1941. So imagine that they are talking on walkie talkies, and Amy, not knowing, simply thinks Jack is on the phone. **

**Instead of writing my 7-9 page paper that is due TOMORROW and is a good chunk of my final grade, I wrote this. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, reviews make me happy. Happier than a witch in a broom factory.**


	7. Coming Home

"Okay Doctor. Do you want to explain who this Jack Harkness is? And how could he help find Amy?" Rory watched the Doctor scramble around the console of the TARDIS, setting the coordinates for Cardiff 2012.

"Captain Jack Harkness, born in the 51st century of the Boeshane Peninsula. A former Time Agent turn con man who lost two years of memories. A notorious flirt, he was dubbed the Face of Boe due to his devilishly good looks. A former companion, now works in modern day Cardiff for Torchwood 3 since around 1862." The Doctor poked his head around the column to look at River. "What? I'm a time traveler. We were bound to cross paths. Not to mention he does this rather wonderful thing with his-"

"That's enough River. All of what she said is true, but ignore her last sentence. All you need to know is he will flirt with anything that moves. Also, he can't die." Rory's eyes widen. "That is how I expect him to help us. If she was sent back at any point after he was, he would be able to tell us in modern day Cardiff." Rory's face transformed to confusion. "He tells us when she landed, we go back, get her, and all will be right with the world. That's not true. That's a funny expression, never fully understood it. Much like head over heels; your head is always over your-"

"Doctor." River warned.

"Right. Quick stop to modern Cardiff, quick chat, quick hop to whenever Amy landed, then wherever you two wish. But we are definitely stopping for some ice cream before we go wherever you two decide."

"Doctor." River warned again, before the TARDIS hit what appeared to be a violent cloud of turbulence.

* * *

"So there I was, in front of two lady robots, naked as the day I was born. And they're talking about doing some kind of plastic surgery, and I pull out a compact laser deluxe-"

"I really don't want to know." Amy giggled, her drink sloshing but not spilling over the rim of the cup.

"That's what I said. Anyway, I got out of there, ran into the Doctor who was walking with this girl named Lynda. We found out about the whole disintegration of those who either was voted off or failed to comply with the rules. Rose," he sighed and looked down at his almost empty glass. Amy reached over and poured more of the vodka into his glass. "Rose was running to us, trying to get away. She didn't make it. I once made a joke about how all the chips she eats slows her down. I don't really remember what happened next, it's all a blur of emotion, mainly panic. I do remember the elation when we learned that the disintegration didn't actually kill anyone. It was a transport beam. She was transported onto a Dalek ship. They were using her for bait to get the Doctor." He paused, not really sure how much of the Doctor's past he told his current companions.

"She sounds like someone I would have liked to meet. What happened to her? The Doctor never really said. Just that it would be impossible to see her now."

"She's trapped. In a parallel world. Something about traveling across the void, the empty space between parallel worlds, can be apocalyptic if something happens to the fabric that holds the worlds together."

"So she's trapped. All by herself?" Amy's voice was heavily weighted with something. Concern? _No that wasn't right,_ Jack thought to himself. Understanding? _Yeah. That's it. She understands being left alone. Wonder what happened._

"No. An incident a few years later resulted in this phenomenon called biological metacrisis. There ended up being the Doctor, a half human metacrisis Doctor, and the DoctorDonna. See it was a human named Donna Noble who touched the regeneration energy-filled hand that then became what we called the Metacrisis Doctor. Time Lord mind inside a human body. Unfortunately for her, her human brain couldn't contain all the knowledge that a Time Lord's mind can. It was burning her up. Either she died from that burning, or he, the real Doctor, erased every last memory of him so that wouldn't happen. This all happened after the Doctor dropped off Rose, the Metacrisis Doctor and her mother back in the parallel universe."

"But I thought you said-"

"There was a tiny hole for the TARDIS to sneak through. When the Doctor landed here the hole sealed up on its own. And it sealed up-" Jack was interrupted by a noise that could only be described as a wail to her drunk senses. "Sorry." he muttered as he stood to retrieve his phone. "Yeah?" He stood, quietly with his back to her as he listened to whoever was on the line. "Got it. Be there in twenty." He set down the phone, and turned back to her. "Someone caught the signal I had Emily send out. They should be here, in Cardiff, in about twenty-four minutes. If we book it there now, we should be there in twenty." He looked at her, sitting on the bed, still in the clothes she landed in. "Glad you didn't change?"

"Flirt." was her only response as she stood and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Doctor! What was that?" Rory said from the floor where he landed.

"We caught on to a distress signal. The TARDIS is taking us there. She, well, likes to do that if she thinks I'm not paying attention." He explained, trying to stand to look at the monitor. His face scrunched up with confusion. "Well, She's sending us to Cardiff."

"Wasn't that where we were heading anyway, Sweetie?"

"Yes. But She's not taking us to modern day Cardiff."

"Then what day Cardiff is she sending us too?" Rory piped up.

"1962."

* * *

"So, where are we?" Amy asked, pulling her jacket closer around her.

"Just outside of Torchwood 3's headquarters. I would show you the entrance, but bringing a civilian in after hours is highly frowned upon. Even hot redheaded ones." Jack wagged his eyebrows.

"And how much longer do we have to wait? The wind is pretty terrible."

"A few more-" Jack's voice was drowned out by the wheezing of the TARDIS as She appeared not even three feet from where Jack and Amy stood. The TARDIS' door opened to reveal a mop of dirty blond hair that squealed when he saw Amy.

_I hope that isn't the Doctor, _thought Jack before a curly haired woman exited next. "River Song. What a pleasant surprise. Are you here for a good time?" His voice oozed seduction.

"Down boy. I'm just here to retrieve my _mother."_ She raised her eyebrow in a challenging manor. Jack grinned before the words sank in.

"Wait. Mother? As in Amy is your mother!?"

"Remember what I said about being kidnapped while pregnant?" Amy said from over the man's-Rory he assumed- shoulder. Jack nodded. "And how she found us? Well that's her." She pulled back from Rory's embrace to look at Jack, a startled look on her face. "Wait. You know River. As in know her know her, or _know her_ know her?"

"Yes."

"Don't start Jack." The Doctor poked his head out. "And Ponds and River, hurry up. We have a destination to get to."

"Wait a minute Doctor. I thought you said that Amy and I could pick."

"I did. But then I decided on the perfect vacation planet."

"We are _not, _under any circumstance, going to Barcelona. Do you remember the last time we went to Barcelona?" River grounded out.

"No, not Barcelona. Carnopaliosious." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Carnopalio-what's it?" Rory stumbled over the word.

"Carnopaliosious." Jack announced with a flourish. "It's a vacation planet that specializes in resorts of all kinds. Want to go rock climbing? They have at least fifteen of those. A spa? Easily three dozen of those. They have at least twenty different kinds, but those are the two most popular." Jack informed them, before turning to the Doctor. "Do I get to come with? Seems only fair, since I found Amy, brought her to Cardiff and brought you here in the first place."

"You made the TARDIS focus here? HOW?" The Doctor and River exclaimed, nearly simultaneously.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. One that you don't need to know about right now. Because we've got a vacation to go on." The Doctor rolled his eyes, which Jack took as a yes. They all boarded into the TARDIS to see the Doctor already setting the coordinates for their destination.

"Next stop, Carnopaliosious."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this took a longer for me to update, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it.**

**A big thanks to Ichiruki8, ThetaTwelve, swimfeared, Caskett54, Julia is an Angel, SkyWideOpen, LOWREYx96x, pond-centurion, BethBuchheit, Snowy midnight 942, ForeverDancer, KristieM, Valerie E. Mackin, wanatah1, ironicallynamed, RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379, RavenSummers29 (for following) and eladkse (for favoriting-new word); and a double thanks to Thebanana4brains for both. Thanks for sticking with me (and the story!). You kept me writing when I could have easily not finished. **

**I do not plan to write a sequel, but if I get bit by the writing bug and can figure out how I would go about that...**


End file.
